


Yours and Mine

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 6! ♡Prompt:  Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting--5+1 format:5x Peter/Tony tried to hide their relationship and 1 Time Tony said Fuck It





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting
> 
> Woo, a day late but I wanted to do this as a late bday present for @starkerchemistry :D Got pretty decently long D:
> 
> Also, [Link](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/9538107/note_view/8e9ad847a19c79a3a26d26496e24f0b0.jpeg) for the costume that I kinda had in mind for this.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178841818176/starker-kinktober-day-6))

Peter traced idle circles on the surface of the arc reactor. They had just finished one steamy session of good, toe curling sex and normally, Peter should be basking in the aftermath. But his thoughts were on the Avengers moving back into the compound.

It had taken them months for the divided team to get comfortable with each other again. It was still a lot faster than Tony or Peter had previously thought though…

Tomorrow would be the day they all moved back in and while everything was settled… apologized said, tears cried, and hugs exchanged… Peter was still a bit nervous.

He and Tony have been a thing for months now, an actual couple. Peter often had free reign in the compound and in Stark tower… He could opening show his affection to his boyfriend. That would all change.

Peter didn't really care about the others knowing, but Tony supposedly didn't want to shock them too badly.

“We gotta ease them into it, baby,” Tony murmured into Peter's hair.

He laid his hand on top of Peter's, squeezing the teen's hand with assurance.

Peter knew why he believed it, but he couldn't help teasing his older lover. He tilted his face towards Tony, giving him an impish grin.

“Yeah, I get it,” Peter said, “But I mean… They'll figure it out eventually? I mean, with how you are…”

“How I am…?” Tony arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

The boy tucked his head beneath Tony's chin, hiding away the mischievous smirk. He traced the hard line of the man's exposed collarbone.

“I mean… You're insatiable…” Peter said, as though that was explanation enough.

It was true though. It made Peter so smug that the older man found him irresistible.

Tony chuckled then realizing that Peter actually meant every word, he tweaked the little pink nipple that was defenseless to his actions. Peter yelped in response, squirming away but no matter what Tony did, he wouldn't take the words back.

They ended up in a tangle of limbs, chests heaving from exertion, but faces flushed from laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, you can say that all you want,” Tony huffed in the end. “I do have some control you know.”

By then, Peter was already distracted by the way Tony's body had rubbed against his. His cock was slowly filling, so Peter flipped them over so he was straddling the older man's hips.

“Hope you don't have any right now…” Peter murmured before he leaned down for a kiss.

He was happy to find that at that particular moment, Tony had no restraint at all.

Peter had nothing to worry about when the Avengers moved into the compound. The months of planning and reconciliation saw to that. He actually got along fine with the others.

The only thing that sucked was that no one knew about Tony being his.

The older man actually stayed in the compound more often, not quite an active member, but not entirely retired either. Peter liked to think it was because of him that Tony liked to hang around the compound more. That was just him though.

They slept in two different rooms some nights. On most nights though, Peter would sneak into Tony's bed, cuddling up against his side and falling asleep in his arms. Other nights, they'd fuck, slow and gentle, moans barely audible and more like breathless little whimpers. They couldn’t even resist the very first night the Avengers came home. Peter had needed it especially, worried that the others would steal all of Tony’s attention.

He found out that no matter what, Tony always put him first. Tony always made time for him and Peter’s insecurities faded away.

Two months later and Peter remembered their conversation from before the Avengers returned. How adamant Tony was over his resilience to Peter's charms and his own insatiable lust.

So after two months and one day, after everyone was nicely settled, Peter decided to have a little fun.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he actually did something, it was completely by accident. He had been studying the night before and missing Tony very much.

The older man had been on a binge lately, tinkering as he liked to do in one of the labs in the compounds. No Tony that night so all Peter had was his second-hand textbooks and KAREN to help with virtual index cards for his test that week.

So, Peter honestly couldn't be blamed for his grogginess the next morning. He basically stumbled into the common kitchen for breakfast.

It was nice to have something like this. He'd forever have memories of breakfast with his aunt, but the Avengers… Tony… was a whole other thing.

He was wearing his pajamas which hung low on his hips. A loose t-shirt completed his sleepwear along with his barely opened eyes. Like any college student, he was barely cognizant that morning but even half awake, he made a beeline to the equally half awake genius hunched over his coffee.

Like many times before, the world narrowed down to just two of them. He was pressed up against Tony's back, his nose tucked up right behind the older man's ear. He could feel Tony shiver with every breath Peter took, the exhaled air tickling the older man's sensitive skin.

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, letting one hand creep towards his lover's groin.

The clink of a plate being placed down in front of them startled them both.

The teen blinked almost owlishly at Bruce who had an eyebrow cocked at the two.

“Uh…” Tony being assaulted by both Peter and his lack of coffee so early in the morning left him fumbling for an easy explanation.

Peter, on the other hand, went for distraction.

“Oh! Bacon!” Peter said enthusiastically.

An entire steaming plate was right in front of them, most likely set out for the entire team.

“Yoink!” Peter cried out and just like that, the teen was spiriting them away. Inwardly, he apologized for stealing all the bacon, but he needed some excuse.

Peter was surprised to hear footsteps pounding behind him, but even more so when he was tackled inside his room. Fortunately, with his balance and reflexes, he was able to tumble them both into his rumpled bed instead of the hard floor. The bacon, unfortunately, didn't make it

Tony had chased him back, not because of the bacon but because Peter's actions had evoked a whole other embarrassing reaction.

“Looks like someone missed me,” Peter breathed. He was pinned against the bed, Tony's body caging him in.

“Yeah,” Tony grumbled, pressing his hard cock against the boy's hip. “If you think you could get away with what you did, then you thought wrong…”

“So wrong,” Peter agreed with a grin. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Back in the kitchen, Bruce shook his head in fond exasperation. He wasn't at all surprised at the development. He just wished that the bacon wasn't used for such a silly distraction.

Oh, well.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time that they may have outed their relationship didn't bother Peter.

If anything, it actually gave him a thrill… Peter wondered if Bruce could've guessed what happened when Tony ran after him. They had been fairly quiet but their absence for most of the day was rather telling...

Maybe Peter should try to behave? But how could he when he had such a perfect opportunity to tease his lover?

Apparently, Ben and Jerry's had sent complimentary ice cream to the compound for some anniversary celebration. Along with the Avengers themed flavors they had also sent some of the basic ones like… Vanilla.

Yeah, Peter wasn't original in this idea, but it amused him immensely to try this stunt out.

Peter was chatting with the others when Tony walked in. He saw the way Tony's eyes narrowed, suspicious, but he joined them with a scoop of the Hulk flavored ice cream.

The teen beamed an innocent smile at his lover. By then, his ice cream had melted a little bit because Peter had been so immersed in the conversation.

“Well, I can see what you mean by that but I don't– Oh, God, hold on–”

Trails of melted vanilla streaked down from the edges of his waffle cone. Peter then hastily tried to catch the melted ice cream before it dripped to the floor.

There were too many danger spots, but Peter still put in a valiant effort. He tried to lick every bit of vanilla before it fell, his pink tongue catching all that white, milky substance. He definitely tried, but some, unfortunately, got on his fingers leaving them sticky with sweetness.

Peter inwardly apologized to Aunt May for his bad manners before he licked and sucked the stickiness from his fingers. He had the audacity to stare Tony right in the eye as he did so. His face may have been as bright as a tomato with how bold he was being, but Tony's reaction was totally worth it.

The man made an abrupt, hasty exit.

Unfortunately, this left Peter with the rest of the team. They all gave him various looks but Peter didn't catch any of it.

“Ahh, I think I'm gonna go wash this mess off…” Peter said, trying to be all cool and casual. Like he hadn't just acted out some rather lewd implications while staring at his mentor.

Nope. Not at all. Peter was totally innocent.

 

* * *

 

Movie night was held on Wednesdays. It was the middle of the week, a sort of celebration that they made it that far. That was how Peter took it anyway. This was the 9th recurrence so basically, everyone had their own designated seats.

Peter usually liked to sprawl on the floor with a couple of big, fluffy cushions. Tony was usually on the couch, either falling asleep or secretly trying to work on some project. It was Peter's duty to make sure the older man didn't have some secret tech on him to do just that while he should be team bonding with them.

Because of Peter's more recent antics, Tony gave him a suspicious look when they were getting ready for the movie.

Preemptively, Tony handed over his Stark glasses and tablet with a roll of his eyes.

“Thank you, Sir,” Peter grinned widely. He safely stowed them away but instead of relaxing on the floor, he came back to Tony.

“Okay, spread em,” Peter said loudly.

Tony, who had been about to sit down, turned to look at him like he was insane.

“Excuse me?” Tony's voice sounded incredulous and along with his wide eyes, it should've been comical.

Peter wasn't relenting. He gave his secret lover a mischievous smile.

“You know, like for a pat down?” Peter suggested with an innocent smile.

Of course, Tony wasn't fooled

“I got nothing on me, kid,” Tony said.

And Peter actually believed him. Tony knew how much the team enjoyed these nights and had actually come to enjoy it himself But Peter had a plan so he ignored the fact that Tony wasn’t lying.

“Yeah, I believe that when I see– uhh, feel it, I guess?” Peter told him.

He was 2 seconds away from laughing, but he held it in just in time for Tony to huff. Peter didn't miss the amused twitch of his lips.

“Yeah, better search him,” Natasha called out.

She was already comfortable, settled in on the plush armchair. Her legs were swung over the side, fluffy slippers bouncing as she gave the pair an amused smile.

“Fine,” Tony huffed, raising his arms in the air and setting his feet apart at shoulder width.

Peter immediately dove into the act, ignoring Tony's “Shouldn't someone with training be doing this…?”

“No one is interested in getting between your legs,” Clint called out as he walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

Bruce followed in behind him, holding two more large bowls. He took one look at Tony being searched, and Peter dropping down to his knees before shaking his head.

Peter may or may not have been rather thorough in his search. He felt along Tony's ankles, moving up and patting along the sturdy muscles of his calves. Then, in a cheeky move, he searched along the sensitive inner thighs but only for a second.

His face was burning with a mix of emotions. Arousal and maybe a tiny bit of embarrassment over his brazen actions. It was one thing to do this in the safety of their bedroom, quite another when the rest of the Avengers were piling in. Hello, exhibitionist kink that Peter hadn't realized he had?

Peter felt his own cock start to take interest. Being in such close proximity to Tony always did this to him.

Peter abruptly got to his feet and called out an “All clear!”

Tony knew exactly what Peter was doing. Before the last of the Avengers made their way into the living room, he shot the boy a look that promised all sorts of things. Peter quickly got into his ready-for-a-movie position, glad that he could hide the growing erection in his pants by laying on his stomach. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he couldn't skip out on movie night.

Tony, being in a similar situation, grabbed one of the throw blankets and used it to hide his own affected state. Nevermind that the compound had a nice, heating system.

Unbeknown to either the two, Clint and Natasha were signaling words to one another. Steve, who had missed most of the fun, caught the tail end of it and wondered why Clint was suggesting a week, while Natasha was insisting on three days. Three days for what?

He settled on the couch next to Tony, quirking an eye when he saw the man drowning in a blanket.

“Cold?” He wondered out loud.

“Nope,” Tony answered simply.

Clint almost choked on a laugh while Bruce said, “Don't worry about it, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Peter considered being on his best behavior tonight.

It was the first time he had been invited to an actual fundraiser and as Spider-Man too. Add to that was the fact that Tony was unsurprisingly wary of Peter ambushing him now. In public, anyway.

The older man never said anything about it when they were alone together. The one time Peter brought it up, Tony had rolled him onto his back and kissed him sweetly.

“Bring it on, sweetheart,” Tony had murmured to him.

So technically, Peter had the older man's blessing.

They were the guests of honor and to be fair, Peter didn't try anything until after the Avengers had given a short little speech for the cause. He wasn't so mean that he'd make Tony walk up there with a hardon. Besides, that dick was for Peter only.

But afterward… While everyone was talking and having a good time, Peter happened to accidentally spill some of his drink on the person to his right. On Tony.

It was just water, but the teen immediately apologized profusely… excessively…

He grabbed a napkin and started to pat down the wet spots on Tony's expensive, form fitting suit.

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter babbled.

Tony was trying to catch his hands, but the older man already knew what Peter was doing.

Seeing that his glass had tumbled to the ground beneath the table, fortunately intact, Peter dropped to his knees to grab it. By the time Peter had a hold of it, he was basically beneath the table. It was too much of a temptation to crawl between the man's knees.

And because Tony didn't want to give away Peter's location, Peter saw Tony leaning back against his seat. The tablecloth was pulled up a bit and Peter peeked from underneath, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Peter knew the exact moment Tony caught sight of his flushed, grinning face, because the older man scooted his chair back a bit. Two of the Avengers were still there, chatting away and completely unaware that Peter had slipped beneath the table.

The boy ran his hands over Tony's knees, fingers trailing up… up… closer to the older man's groin.

Would Tony let him…?

God, the answer was yes.

He almost couldn't believe it but instead of Tony pulling him out from under the table, the older man was actually unbuttoning his pants.

If there was one way for the Avengers to find out that they were dating, this one would certainly be both awkward and unforgettable.

Peter knew they were risking a lot doing this, but to be honest, he wasn't really in the right mind to care. Not when that hard, thick length came spilling out of Tony’s pants, eager for his mouth.

Tony's legs spread apart some more, giving Peter more space so that he could get closer. He took Tony's cock in his mouth, eyes slipping shut as he sucked on the very tip. A hand slipped into his hair, Tony urging him to take more in.

The entire situation was absurd and incredibly hot. Peter also knew that he had to make this fast because the longer they drew this out, the more their chances of getting caught was increased.

The music was loud, the chatter even louder. And Peter's mouth was straining to accommodate his mentor's cock. Because of his position under the table, he couldn't take the entire thing in his mouth and to Peter, that was such a travesty.

That is until Tony helped him out. The older man scooted down a bit so that more of his lower body was hidden beneath the table where Peter could get to it more easily. It may have been a slightly more awkward position but Tony was more than happy to endure it if he could get Peter's sweet mouth on him.

Peter barely paused when he heard one of the Avengers approaching Tony from the side.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said as he pulled out Peter's chair.

The boy inched away from the other man's feet when Steve sat down but Peter was pretty safe where he was.

“Steve,” Tony acknowledged. It was amazing that nothing gave away the fact that he was getting a blowjob right that instant.

“Have you seen Peter? There were a couple people that wanted to talk to him,” Peter heard Steve say.

He was keeping an ear on their conversation, but that didn't stop him from continuing his work. He licked all along the hard length. Actually sucking it might make too much noise and he didn't want to risk that with Steve right there.

Tony's cock was wet from his mouth. Peter basically worshipped it, pressing the hard length against his face, tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive flesh. Peter used his hand to stimulate the rest of it, jacking Tony off while his mouth went to work. God, he loved Tony’s cock. Loved how it filled his mouth… Loved the shape of it because it was long enough that Peter could choke on it… And also thick, so very thick, because it left his mouth stretched wide… And when Tony would fuck him, it would take up so much room inside him...

Tony had the perfect cock and Peter wished he could say all these things to the older man right now. But he had to be quiet… He saved all those thoughts and just focused on making Tony feel as good as he could.

The only sign that Tony was about to lose it was the way his fingers tightened in Peter's hair.

“Haven't seen him, no,” Tony said nonchalantly, muscles straining to avoid bucking his hips into Peter's hand.

“Ah, alright,” Steve said, “Let him know I'm looking for him if you do?”

“Sure…” Peter detected the tiniest bit of strain in Tony's voice and that made him smug.

In celebration, he took the thick tip of Tony's cock back into his mouth. He suckled it sweetly, hand still stroking all along the older man's erection. At the same time, his own cock was starting to ache actually.

It was so easy to take himself out and Peter moaned, the soft sound of his breath leaving his mouth than anything audible. His balls felt ready to blow, heavy and pulled tight.

The situation was what was getting to him, probably to Tony too.

He knew the exact moment Tony would come. The man's body tensed, his grip so tight in Peter's hair that the boy actually whimpered. He swallowed the flood of bitter seed that came rushing into his mouth. He felt his own cock twitch in his hand and he came while swallowing down the heavy load.

There was so much though. Peter was fortunate that he had the napkin with him. He wiped the evidence of his own orgasm in the thick white fabric of the napkin before cleaning up the mess of come that had dribbled over his chin.

Tony got the rest, using his own napkin to wipe off whatever had pooled around his spent cock.

Peter came out from under the table, face flushed, and eyes darting all around to see if anyone had noticed. He settled back into his seat, throwing a smug little smile at Tony.

 

* * *

 

The fifth incident was more of Peter just trying to poke fun at Tony. There had been some mix up with the schedule for laundry and Peter was left without any underwear.

Well, not exactly.

He had some of the pretty silk or lace lingerie that Tony had gifted him. Peter normally wore them on days where he and Tony had something planned. But… Peter suspected that he just might wear them more on a daily basis. Today, he put on a silky red thong with yellow trim. One of his favorites for obvious reasons.

It was also one of Tony’s favorites as well and what better way to say thank you for the gift than to show it off?

Peter had gotten pretty comfortable around the others by then. They had seen his antics and gotten used to most of his humor.

“I have no underwear,” Peter declared when he walked into one of the open labs on site. He had gotten FRIDAY to track down Tony and he wasn’t surprised when he was with Bruce.

Tony was talking with Bruce, showing the other scientist something or other on the Stark pad.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow while Tony looked amused.

“Always keep a spare,” the man said, “We can always order you more?”

But Peter shook his head, “Nah, I think I’m okay. Found some stuff.”

To Peter’s disappointment, the older man didn’t take the bait.

“Well, they should be dropping off everyone’s laundry tomorrow morning,” Tony said.

The rest of the time, Tony and Bruce were talking about whatever project there were working on. Peter actually got pulled into the discussion as well, so engrossed that he forgot the initial reason for why he had come there.

He tucked himself against Tony’s side, trying to get a better look at the equations that were displayed. It was almost an automatic reaction that Tony curled his arm around Peter’s waist. And because Peter had forgotten, he was actually surprised when the older man froze, words dying off unexpectedly.

Tony had a habit of sometimes dipping his fingers beneath the band of Peter’s jeans. Peter could only guess that Tony had found the trim to his thong.

Peter blinked huge, innocent eyes at his mentor.

“You were saying?” Peter asked.

“You okay, Tony?” Bruce asked, head tilted in confusion.

“I… I think I forgot to check on something in the other lab,” Tony said abruptly. He quickly made his exit while Bruce watched, a frown on his face. Peter, on the other hand, could barely contain his mirth.

It wasn’t exactly his plan, but it had gone the way he had hoped anyway.

“Maybe I should check on him?” Peter wondered for Bruce’s benefit.

“Yeah, why not,” Bruce agreed cordially, but Peter was already bounding forward like an eager puppy. He had barely waited for Bruce to finish speaking before he was out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Then, just two days later, Peter found something completely irresistible as he was walking around the mall with MJ and Ned. Both were preparing for the Halloween party that Tony was planning to throw.

The costume caught his eye immediately and Ned, who had noticed Peter staring at the display, took one look and gave a horrified “No.”

Peter got it.

When he got to the compound, he dashed into his room, stripped off completely and tried it on.

It was a lovely skin tight spiderman costume, fashioned after his own suit in a theme of red and blue. It was obviously meant for someone who had a chest, but Peter was hoping that getting size small wouldn’t make it look too bad.

There were four pieces to the costume.

The top was a corset, or it was styled like one. There was a blue ribbon crisscrossing all along the back, running from the small of his back all the way up to where it ended just below his shoulder blades. Whoever had designed it had put spiderwebs all over the red pieces. The chest piece was tight enough that there wasn’t that much empty space between his chest and the costume. The corset reached just high enough that only a tiny bit of his pink nipples peeked over the edge.

The second piece was the shorts. It was an indecent little thing, showing off at least half his buttcheeks. Peter could blame the size but he was pretty sure that they were designed that way. And while Tony has seen him naked countless times, Peter still felt his face flush at the thought of his older lover seeing him in this.

The next two pieces didn’t really catch his attention but he tried them on anyway. There was a top piece that covered his shoulders and arms. It left his pecs exposed, which he assumed was so that it would draw the viewer's eye to Peter’s chest. There was also something like leg warmers, but they clung to his calves and reached all the way up to his thighs. The model in the costume picture wore high heels, which Peter didn’t have so he just walked out barefoot.

This time, Tony was in the common living room and the majority of the Avengers had gathered around. Steve was nodding along to what Natasha was saying. Vision was curled up in the loveseat with Wanda snuggled against his side. Bucky had just walked in from the kitchen carrying a delicious looking plum.

Clint was leaning over Steve’s shoulder trying to get a look at what Tony was showing the other man.

They hadn’t noticed him yet, but Tony somehow did. He looked up just as Peter spoke.

“H-Hey, guys, what do you think of this costume?” Peter asked, trying to sound light and casual.

Maybe Peter should have thought this through because he probably looked very, very stupid wearing this getup.

There was dead silence before Tony dropped his Stark pad. Clint caught it with a dive, but everyone else was watching Peter and Tony’s interactions.

The older man had stepped forward, eyes wide in disbelief. Peter was blushing like mad but he refused to turn tail and run even though it probably would've provoked Tony to chase him. Not a bad idea, but he was frozen there regardless of what he wanted to do. His secret lover was staring at him and God, those eyes on him always had him reacting so it wasn’t surprising when he felt his cock twitch and start to fill out. It was so, so very obvious in this indecent costume and Tony saw the way he was reacting.

The man’s eyes grew dark and the expression on his face had Peter entranced.

“Fuck it,” Tony then growled and without even looking at the others, he prowled towards the boy.

“We’ve been fucking for months,” He announced, “And we’re gonna fuck. Now, actually.”

“Tony--” Peter blurted out, but then the older man got within reach and grabbed his arm.

Peter would forever deny the startled yelp he made when the older man simply _picked him up_ and carried him away from the others. He sometimes forgot that Tony actually worked out and was entirely capable of carrying him.

Peter’s face was cherry red now because he was being carried over Tony’s shoulder and could see all the others’ reactions. They didn’t seem to surprised at all. Clint was even grumbling, pulling out his wallet and passing money to Vision who took it with a shrug.

Tony took them to his room and kicked the door behind them closed. He basically threw Peter onto the bed and quickly followed him into it.

The older man’s eyes were full of hunger, a need that Peter had been foolishly encouraging the last few weeks. Peter’s mouth actually went dry, watching as Tony moved on the bed, every muscle working effortlessly to give him that smooth motion that reminded him of a large predatory. From the way Tony’s eyes wouldn’t leave his, Peter was the prey.

Peter was sprawled on his back but he didn’t dare move, not even when Tony hovered over him.

“You’ve been… so naughty, baby boy…” Tony whispered, eyes wild and taking in every inch of Peter’s body. “Haven’t I been giving you enough attention? Hmm?”

Hearing that term of endearment just did things to Peter’s mind. It had him nodding enthusiastically, wanting to be a good boy, but Tony made a soft, tsking sound.

“I don’t think I have… Not if you think you need to go out there dressed like this…” Tony murmured.

He lowered his body so that they were pressed close together. The man’s strong, thick fingers slid into Peter’s hair and gently tugged so that Peter had to give in to the pull. He didn’t want to resist anyway...

“Tell me, baby boy… You wanted Daddy’s attention, hmm?” Tony purred, “Has daddy been neglecting his baby boy? Tell me.”

Peter gasped when he felt Tony tug on his hair again, but he still spoke.

“N-No, daddy,” Peter gasped out. His back arched a bit, pushing up against the other man’s weight.

“Then why are you being naughty, hmm?” Tony asked, loosening his hold. Then he lovingly caressed Peter’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the swell of Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter parted his lips, inviting his daddy to slip his fingers inside. When Tony didn’t Peter realized that he hadn’t actually answered. He gave a soft whine, shifting in the older man’s hold.

“Want them to know… that you’re mine,” Peter confessed. “And that I’m yours…”

Peter worried for a moment that the answer would have had Tony exasperated, especially since Peter had been doing such silly things to try to get the other Avengers to see. But Tony didn’t frown or look upset. No, instead, the older man smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Oh, baby,” Tony murmured when they pulled apart, “the rest of the team already knew.”

Peter suspected that maybe they already did, but to hear it actually confirmed made his heart soar.

“When did they find out?” Peter asked softly.

“The day they moved it,” Tony chuckled. “You forget that two of them are super soldiers, love. Super hearing and all that. Not to mention there’s Nat and Vision still has issues phasing through walls.”

Peter thought back to the day they had all moved in. Remembered that he had clung to Tony that night, whispering _“Harder… Daddy… Please… Fuck me, harder… D-Daddddy…”_

He looked at Tony, aghast with this new knowledge, but Tony didn’t seem particularly disturbed.

“It’s been months, kid, they’ve all gotten used to it,” Tony smirked. “But… Well, after tonight, I might just have to do some remodeling. Put in soundproof walls and all that… But for now, they’re gonna have to suffer through tonight cause baby, I’m gonna make you _scream_.”

Peter knew better than to doubt Tony’s abilities but even that night exceeded his expectations.

When he had set out to test Tony’s control, he hadn’t expected _this_.

Tony didn’t hold back. Whether it was the costume or simply because Tony had finally claimed Peter in front of the others, the older man simply devoured Peter.

The sex was wet and sloppy, a combination of desperation and hunger. Their mouths were connected throughout, lips and tongues clashing together around the moans that both Peter and Tony were making. Peter’s wrists were being held above his head, Tony’s large hand holding them in place. The teen could have easily broken out of the hold but why would he ever want to?

No, all Peter did was throw his head back, mouth gaping open as he gasped and moaned. He felt the sting of teeth along his neck, Tony licking and sucking a pattern of bruises into his sensitive flesh. He felt it all too keenly when the man’s lips sucked, pain and pleasure blurring together.

Peter’s cock was so hard and Tony’s muscled thigh was rubbing against it, giving him just enough friction that he was thrashing in the older man’s hold. And he could feel Tony’s erection too, so hot and huge… Pressed right against his hip.

Tony had full control and Peter loved it even when he wanted _more_.

The good thing was that Peter didn’t have to worry about keeping quiet anymore. And while Peter has never been extremely vocal, he found himself moaning loud and clear.

“Daddy... Please…” Peter cried out when Tony slipped a hand between their bodies. He gripped Peter’s erection through the shorts, rubbing the aching flesh over the cloth. “Please, daddy… Want you to fuck me…”

Tony growled and shoved the shorts down.

“Ah… Look at this pretty cock…” Tony murmured, “Already dripping wet for me… Let’s see if your hole is just as wet.”

Peter cried out when he felt a finger slip right in. Tony knew him so well, knew that Peter had already prepared himself just in case something like this was to happen.

“Mm... You’re so wet for me,” Tony growled in approval. “Wet like a bitch in heat… You that desperate for me, hmm? So desperate for my cock in your tight little hole…”

“Nghh, y-yes... “ Peter moaned, trying to move his hips to get more of Tony’s finger inside him. He cried out when Tony pushed it in himself, sinking his finger in until it was down to his knuckles.

“Ah… Yes, yes,” Peter chanted out when Tony started to finger fuck him. “Ready for you, daddy… Please… please… give me your cock…”

“You’re gonna get it, sweetheart,” Tony promised him. He pressed another wet kiss to Peter’s mouth before he pulled away. It was the exact opposite of what Peter wanted and he made it known with a whine.

“Daddy…”

Peter’s hands were finally free and he used that freedom to get rid of the shorts, pulling them down the rest of the way. With his flexibility, Peter was able to easily pull his knees up to his chest. His wet hole was being bared and presented to the older man. He even played with it a bit, sliding a finger deep inside because he hated feeling so empty.

When Tony turned back towards him, bottle of lube in hand, he was treated to the site of Peter pretty much begging for it.

“Jesus, Peter,” Tony murmured as he moved to settle between Peter’s legs. “You don’t even know how sexy you look… Wearing this little outfit for me… Fingers in your ass, basically begging me to fuck you…”

“Mm… Maybe you should take a picture, daddy,” Peter purred.

He wiggled a bit, loving the way Tony’s eyes flashed.

“That’s a good idea, kid,” Tony sighs. He used one hand to hold Peter’s knee out of the way and the other led his wet cock to the boy’s needy hole. “Maybe after I fill you up.,..”

Peter moaned at the thought. “O-oh… Yes, please…” Peter gasped.

At that first initial breach, Peter threw his head back with a loud moan.

“Oh fuck… yesss…” He hissed, hips already moving to try to get Tony’s cock inside him. He was impatient, but Tony rewarded his eagerness with a deep thrust. “Ah! Fuckk…! Daddddy!”

Once Tony got his cock inside of him, there was no holding back. The older man fucked him nice and hard and Peter loved it. He vocalized his love with loud moans and cries as Tony gave Peter what he wanted. A nice, hard dicking.

He could feel the way his hole was being stretched open, his tight little rim straining to accommodate the sheer girth of his lover. He could feel it in his stomach too, the way Tony’s cock reached so deep inside him… It was perfect.

“Love your cock, daddyy…” Peter swore. His eyes were hooded, sweat dripping down his temple.

“Mm… And daddy loves… your tight... little hole…” Tony panted. Sweat glistened on his body as well and it highlighted every muscle, the way they strained and worked to obey Tony’s commands.

After fucking him like this, Tony slipped down to his elbows but they only allowed Peter to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist. Pressed chest to chest, Tony didn’t waste the opportunity to set his mouth against Peter’s.

Peter groaned, opening his mouth to allow Tony’s tongue entrance. He was being filled up in both his holes. Tony’s cock fucking in and out of his hole while Tony’s tongue was plundering his mouth. His body was growing tight, being pushed closer and closer to the edge with every plunge of Tony’s cock. His sweet spot was getting constant attention and every time that fat cockhead brushed against it, Peter’s toes would curl as he clutched onto Tony’s sweat slick body.

The man’s teeth were closed against his shoulder now, blunt teeth pressing against his skin as Tony fucked him. Peter was whining, feeling like he was getting too close. He wanted to come with Tony, wanted to find his release as the other man was filling him up.

It wasn’t gonna happen. The next moment, Peter was crying out, body locking down as he shuddered. His orgasm crashed all around him, shattering his mind with pleasure as he gasped and clutched at Tony’s body. He could feel the flood of heat inside him… Every pulse and twitch that Tony’s erection made as he did what he promised- filled Peter’s insides with his come.

Peter was already floating in a cloud of bliss when Tony pulled out.

“Now that’s a pretty sight…” Tony murmured, eyes tracing the trail of come that had spilled out.

Peter felt full and empty at the same time. Peter had no doubt that the costume was ruined now. He had his own come soaking into the fabric, but he couldn’t find it inside him to care.It had served its purpose.

“Mm..,” Peter sighed out, completely satisfied. Then, despite the way his muscles protested, he brought his knees up to his chest, holding them in place with his arm. “Are you gonna take a picture, daddy…?”

Peter gasped when he felt Tony’s finger dip inside his hole.

“Daddy…” Peter protested when he felt Tony trying to get his come to leak out.

“Maybe after the next round…” Tony decided, “Gotta make sure that everyone knows you’re mine, baby.”

That was the only warning Peter got before session #2 started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated  
> Now time to be late for Day 7 lol T.T
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
